Silver Wolf
by SilverBlack16
Summary: Hatake Sakumo tidak membunuh dirinya, melainkan dibunuh oleh shinobi Konoha. 6 tahun Kakashi tidak sengaja menemukan tubuhnya di kamarnya. Ia lepas kendali dan tanpa sengaja membangunkan sebuah monster yang tertidur di tubuh kecilnya..
1. Chapter 1 : I'm a Monster

**A/N : Cerita ini kemungkinan besar akan mirip dengan** **White Wolf of Konoha karya Kakashi16. Penulisan (mungkin) akan lebih rapi dan banyak hal akan diubah. Penasaran? Selamat membaca~**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

Chapter 1 : I'm a Monster

Aku berlari pulang ke rumah. Air hujan jatuh dengan deras ke atas rambut perakku yang sudah basah. Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua mata onyxku. Beruntung, tidak ada yang melihat karena tertutup oleh air hujan.

**_"Anak dari seorang pengkhianat!"_**

**_"Pergi kau, sampah"_**

**_"Kau dan ayahmu tak pantas tinggal di Konoha!"_**

Aku menutup kedua mataku dengan erat. Dadaku terasa sakit. Kata-kata mereka terasa seperti pisau yang menancap dalam di dadaku.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, berusaha menghilangkan kata-kata itu dari pikiranku. Tapi tetap saja, aku gagal. Pisau yang sudah menancap dalam di dadaku, tak bisa kucabut. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah meminta orang lain untuk mencabutnya, atau pasrah ditelan kegelapan tanpa akhir.

**_Ayahku seorang pahlawan!_**

Aku menyimpan kata-kata itu di pikiranku. Ya, ayahku seorang pahlawan. Mereka semua hanya orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Yang tidak tahu tentang kebenaran, dan tidak ingin mencari tahu. Mereka hanya orang bodoh yang hanya percaya sama omong kosong. Dan aku..., aku akan membuktikannya. Ya, lihat saja nanti.

**_Aku akan membuktikan bahwa ayahku seorang pahlawan! _**

Aku terus berlari. Tanpa kusadari, hujan sudah berhenti. Namun, awan hitam masih menggantung di langit. Air mataku juga masih mengalir, dan rasa sakit yang kurasakan didadaku masih terasa, malah bertambah sakit. Entah sampai kapan aku akan merasakan rasa sakit ini.

Akhirnya aku sampai di depan pintu rumahku. Aku menarik napas, dan mendorong pintu itu dengan pelan.

"Tadaima!"

Aku menunggu jawaban dari ayahku. Namun, aku hanya dijawab oleh keheningan. Tiba-tiba bulu kudukku berdiri. Keringat dingin mengalir dari tubuhku ketika hidung sensitifku menangkap bau yang sangat aneh. Bau amis seperti **_darah. _**

Aku panik, dan langsung berlari ke dalam, tidak peduli untuk melepas sepatuku. Bau amis itu sangat kuat, dan yang membuatku semakin panik adalah bau itu berasal dari kamar ayahku.

Aku sampai di depan pintu kamar ayahku. Aku sangat ketakutan. Seluruh tubuhku gemetaran. Lututku hampir tidak bisa mengangkat beban tubuhku.

Aku berdiri di depan pintu itu beberapa lama. Akhirnya, aku memberanikan diriku untuk membuka pintu itu. Tanganku yang masih gemetaran berusaha menyentuh gagang pintu. Aku menarik napas yang dalam, kemudian membuka pintu itu.

Napasku semakin cepat setiap detik aku mendorong pintu itu. Badanku bertambah gemetar, dan bahkan aku hampir terjatuh karena lututku yang tidak bisa mengangkat beban tubuhku.

Setelah pintu itu terbuka, kedua mataku melebar.

Di ruangan itu, ayahku terbaring di lantai. Sebuah tanto kebanggaannya menancap diperutnya. Rambut peraknya basah terkena darahnya sendiri. Kulitnya sangat pucat, dan kedua matanya itu sudah tidak menandakan kehidupan.

Aku merasakan air mata hangat kembali mengalir dari kedua mataku. Aku berlari ke arah ayahku. Mencabut tanto itu dari perutnya dan memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa itu dengan tangan kecilku. Darahnya mengenai tubuhku. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Dia adalah ayahku dan itu adalah darahnya, bukan darah orang lain.

Aku berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, mengeluarkan semua emosi yang kurasakan. Air mata terus mengalir dari kedua mataku dan aku merasakan diriku tenggelam dalam lautan darah.

Darah milik ayahku.

Ruangan itu hanya dipenuhi oleh suara tangis dan teriakku, serta petir yang mengamuk di luar rumah.

Namun tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa panas. Suara tangis yang keluar dari mulutku berhenti, begitu pula air mataku. Aku merasakan ada sebuah chakra perak aneh yang menyelimutiku, membentuk sepasang telinga dan ekor serigala. Mataku juga berubah, menjadi sepasang mata serigala yang sangat dingin.

Aku merasakan ada kehadiran orang lain di ruangan ini selain aku dan ayahku yang sudah tak bernyawa. Aku berdiri, dan menghadap ke belakang. Aku melihat 2 orang jounin Konoha yang tadinya tak bisa kulihat.

Aku berjalan ke arah mereka. Mereka terlihat sangat ketakutan, tak bisa bergerak. Dengan ekor chakraku, aku mencekik mereka, menghancurkan leher mereka. Mereka berteriak kesakitan, namun itu seperti musik di telingaku. Senyuman jahat menghiasi wajahku. Aku senang melihat mereka kesakitan, mendengar teriakan mereka, dan ekspresi yang ada di wajahnya.

Aku ingin membunuh mereka.

Aku membanting tubuh mereka ke lantai, mengubahnya menjadi debu yang berhamburan. Membunuh mereka tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

Sesaat setelah itu, chakra yang menyelimutiku kembali masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Pikiran asliku kembali ke dalam otakku. Aku terkejut ketika mengetahui apa yang kulakukan tadi.

**_Apa yang telah kulakukan?!_**

Sekujur tubuhku terasa lemas. Aku jatuh berlutut di lantai karena lututku sudah tidak dapat mengangkat beban tubuhku lagi.

**_Sebenarnya, aku itu apa?_**

Aku berbaring di lantai, disebelah jasad ayahku. Aku merasakan kesadaranku semakin menjauh. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku sangat lelah, dan membiarkan diriku ditelan kegelapan, kegelapan tanpa akhir.

**_Aku seorang monster._**

* * *

Saat aku membuka mata, aku tidak lagi berada di rumahku, melainkan disebuah ruangan yang berwarna putih. Aku juga tidak lagi berada di lantai yang keras, melainkan disebuah kasur yang empuk.

Aku berusaha mengganti posisiku, yang awalnya berbaring menjadi duduk. Tubuhku terasa sakit setiap kali aku menggerakkan otot-ototku. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hatiku.

Kenapa aku bisa merasa kesakitan? Padahal kemarin aku tidak berlatih sama sekali. Lalu, kenapa aku berada di rumah sakit? Apakah kemarin ada yang menyerang rumahku? Kalau begitu, apa yang terjadi pada ayah?

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan kepalaku terasa nyeri. Dan saat itu juga, aku ingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam.

**_Ayahku. Terbaring di lantai. Dilumuri darah. Tak bernyawa._**

Aku memegang kepalaku dengan sangat erat sementara pikiranku mengulang-ulang kejadian tadi malam.

**_Ti-tidak. Tidak mungkin. I-itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Tousan... pasti masih hidup. Semua itu hanya mimpi. Semua itu tidak mungkin terjadi!_**

Air mata mengalir dari kedua mataku yang tertutup rapat. Aku menggigit bibirku untuk mencegahku berteriak.

**_Semua itu tidak mungkin terjadi!_**

"Kakashi, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku terkejut. Kenapa ada orang lain selain aku di ruangan ini? Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengetahui kedatangannya?

Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Untuk beberapa saat, air mataku berhenti mengalir. Aku menatap asal suara itu. Sepasang mata sipit yang menunjukkan kekhawatiran pemiliknya kini terkunci dengan sepasang mata onyx milikku.

"Sandaime-sama..."

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku mengangguk, tak tau ingin bicara apa.

Sandaime menarik napas dalam-dalam, sebelum ia mengeluarkan kalimat selanjutnya dari bibirnya. Aku tahu, apapun yang ingin dia katakan, itu pasti buruk.

"Aku merasa bersalah, atas kejadian yang meninpamu tadi malam Kakashi"

Aku hanya menunduk, tak bisa bicara. Namun, jauh di dalam diriku, aku berteriak.

Air mata kembali menetes dari kedua mataku. Tidak sederas yang tadi, hanya beberapa tetes. Aku mulai belajar mengendalikan emosiku. Aku tidak tahu berapa kali aku menangis sejak tadi malam. Menangis itu sia-sia. Ayahku sudah mati, ibuku sudah mati, dan sekarang aku sendirian. Menangis tidak mengubah apa-apa.

"Kakashi..."

Suara halus Sandaime menyadarkanku dari pikiranku sendiri. Aku mengangkat kepalaku, mataku kembali terkunci dengannya.

"Besok pendaftaran akademi akan dimulai. Jika kau mau, aku akan mendaftarkanmu langsung Kakashi. Jika tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mendaftarkanmu langsung kapan pun kau mau."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan kembali menundukkan kepalaku, tidak ingin bicara. Sandaime sepertinya mengerti, karena ia tidak memaksakanku untuk menjawab.

"Pemakaman ayahmu akan dilaksanakan sore nanti."

Aku masih diam. Sandaime juga sepertinya tidak mengharapkanku untuk menjawab. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu, keluar dari ruanganku. Tapi sebelum itu, ia meninggalkan beberapa kata.

"Ayahmu seorang pahlawan, Kakashi. Apapun yang mereka katakan, ia tetap seorang pahlawan."

Sandaime memberikanku tatapan terakhir, sebelum menutup pintu dengan halus Aku yang masih tertunduk, hanya dapat mengingat kalimat terakhir yang ditinggalkannya sebelum pergi keluar dari ruanganku.

**_Ayahmu seorang pahlawan, Kakashi. Apapun yang mereka katakan, ia tetap seorang pahlawan._**

"Ya, aku tahu itu."

* * *

Sandaime menghela napas.

Laporan dari para anbu dan tim medis sudah cukup membuktikan kalau pria yang terkenal dengan sebutan Konoha's White Fang membunuh dirinya sendiri tadi malam.

**_Apa yang telah kau lakukan, Sakumo? Kau tidak memikirkan anakmu?_**

Sarutobi kembali menghela napas.

Ia sangat khawatir tentang Kakashi. Sekarang anak itu sendirian, tidak ada ayah, tidak ada ibu, tidak ada orang tua. Belum lagi ia harus menanggung dosa ayahnya dan dikucilkan penduduk.

Dan itu semua karena ulah Sakumo. Tidak. Perang. Itu semua akibat perang. Perang yang membuat sakumo menentukan pilihan sulit. Perang yang membuat Sakumo kehilangan nyawanya. Perang yang merenggut masa kecil anak berumur 6 tahun. Perang yang merenggut senyum dan tawa anak itu dan menggantinya dengan tangisan.

**_Itu semua akibat perang!_**


	2. Chapter 2 : Pemakaman

**A/N : Chapter ini mungkin agak pendek dan sedikit..., membosankan. Karena liburan, update jadi cepat. Namun sayangnya liburan sudah mau berakhir :'( Tapi jangan khawatir, masih ada 4 chapter yang menunggu untuk dibaca. Update akan menjadi seminggu sekali. Selebihnya, mohon maaf ^^**

**Oh ya, terimah kasih atas reviewnya. 2 review pertama membuatku ingin cepat-cepat update. Namun ku tahan untuk membuat kalian semakin penasaran tentang cerita ini. Ya, aku senang membuat orang penasaran :D **

**Selamat membaca~**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Pemakaman

Hujan.

Air menetes mengenai rambutku, dan mengalir ke seluruh tubuhku. Membasahi setiap celah yang dapai ia raih.

Dingin.

Pakaian yang memberiku rasa hangat, kini sudah basah terkena hujan. Menggantikan rasa hangat menjadi rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang.

Tapi aku tidak peduli. Entah itu hujan atau panas, aku tak peduli. Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi. Hanya rasa lengket darah di kedua tanganku saat aku menemukan tubuhnya.

Dingin. Tak bernyawa.

Orang-orang disekitarku juga tidak peduli denganku. Hidup atau tidak, mereka tidak peduli. Hanya Sandaime. Tetapi kakek tua itu sangat sibuk. Dan sekarang aku sendirian, berdiri di tengah hujan sampai aku tidak dapat merasakan jari kakiku sendiri.

Aku tidak menangis. Aku sudah berhenti menangis beberapa jam yang lalu. Menangis itu sia-sia. Seberapa keras aku menangis, mereka tidak akan peduli. Mereka tidak akan memperhatikanku. Hanya tatapan dingin yang mereka berikan setiap kali melihatku berjalan di desa.

"_**Lihat! Anak dari seorang penghianat!"**_

"_**Apa yang dia lakukan disini?! Dia tidak boleh ada disini! Konoha tidak menerima sampah seperti dia!"**_

"_**Apa yang Hokage pikirkan?! Menjadikannya seorang shinobi?! Dia hanya akan menjadi seperti ayahnya, penghianat Konoha!"**_

"_**Dia seharusnya mati bersama ayahnya!"**_

Kata-kata mereka tertancap dalam di pikiranku. Membuat hatiku hancur berkeping-keping setiap kali aku mengingatnya. Membuatku mengulang janji yang kubuat di pikiranku.

_**Aku akan membuktikan kalau ayahku seorang pahlawan!**_

Janji. Janji yang kubuat jauh sebelum ayahku meninggal, terikat di pikiranku. Janji yang terus ku ulang setiap detik. Janji yang pasti ku tepati.

Hujan yang tadinya deras kini berubah menjadi gerimis, lalu kemudian berhenti. Diganti dengan kegelapan yang menyelimuti diriku. Aku melihat ke langit. Gelap. Hanya ada beberapa bintang yang menemaniku sendirian di tengah hutan. Memberikanku cahaya yang sedikit, namun cukup bagiku.

Sudah berapa lama aku berdiri, terhanyut dalam pikiranku sendiri? aku tidak tahu. Hanya satu hal yang terlintas di pikiranku

_**Aku terlambat untuk pemakaman**_

* * *

Aku berjalan mengelilingi pemakaman, mencari makam ayahku. Makam yang masih baru selalu dipenuhi dengan bunga sehingga mudah dicari. Berbeda dengan milik ayahku, karena kemungkinan besar hanya sedikit bunga disana.

Setelah beberapa lama mencari, akhirnya aku menemukan makam ayahku. Dipojok pemakaman, sebelah makam ibuku. Hanya seikat bunga yang terlihat di makam mereka berdua. Kemungkinan besar dari Hokage. Aku meletakkan bunga-bunga yang kupetik di hutan tadi. Tulip putih untuk ayah, dan tulip merah untuk ibu.

_**Setidaknya makam mereka terlihat lebih hidup, **_pikirku.

Aku berdiri di depan makam mereka seperti patung, mengulang memori masa kecilku. Mengingat masa-masa dimana ayahku masih hidup. Berlatih bersamanya, bermain bersamanya, tertawa bersamanya, dan saat ia meneraktirku es krim.

Aku tidak memiliki memori tentang ibuku karena ia sudah meninggal saat aku lahir. Ayahku hanya menceritakannya dan menunjukkan fotonya padaku sehingga aku dapat mengenalnya. Wanita berambut hitam yang sangat cantik. Hatake Kumiko, itu namanya.

Walaupun hanya memiliki memori tentang ayah, itu sudah cukup bagiku. Bahkan lebih dari cukup. Namun jauh lebih baik jika aku memiliki memori tentang keduanya. Tidak. Bukan sekedar memori, tapi mereka berdua disisiku.

Aku terus mengulang-ulang memori tentang ayahku sampai aku terhisap ke dalamnya. Ke dalam masa kecilku yang masih indah. Aku bahkan dapat mendengar tawa kecilku. Namun nyatanya, yang kudengar hanya hembusan angin.

Aku berdiri disana sampai bulan purnama sudah tinggi di langit. Malam mungkin dingin, tapi aku merasa hangat. Hembusan angin hangat ke tubuhku, membuatku merasa seperti dipeluk.

Aku tersenyum. Angin tidak ada yang hangat. Angin selalu dingin. Ini bukan angin. Ini orang tuaku. Aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafas mereka dileherku. Permintaan maaf yang berulang kali mereka katakan terdengar jelas di telingaku. Aku dapat merasakan gerakan tangan ibuku yang terus membelai rambutku. Orang lain mungkin melihat rambutku bergoyang tertiup angin, namun aku tahu, itu tangan ibuku.

Aku menutup mataku, menikmati kehangatan yang kurasakan disekujur tubuhku. Entah kenapa, di malam yang sangat dingin ini, di pemakaman yang sunyi ini...

...aku merasa damai.

* * *

**A/N : Untuk yang masih bingung tentang chapter sebelumnya, ku beritahu. Sakumo TIDAK membunuh dirinya sendiri. Saat itu kondisinya lemah sehingga mudah dibunuh atau dibunuh saat tidur. Dan yang membunuhnya membuat seolah-olah ia membunuh dirinya sendiri. Untuk melakukan pembunuhan seperti itu, sudah pasti itu jounin atau lebih tinggi lagi. Namun, mereka dibunuh oleh Kakashi tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Karena tidak ada bukti, Sakumo dianggap membunuh dirinya malam itu. Kakashi tidak memberitahu Sandaime tentang ini karena identitasnya akan terbongkar sebagai seorang jinchuuriki. **

**Hal ini ingin kubahas di chapter lain, namun aku bingung gimana nulisnya. Jadi, kupikir lebih baik dibongkar sekarang.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Enter!

**A/N : Udah satu minggu ya? Saatnya update!**

**Selamat membaca~**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Chapter 3 : Enter!

Aku terbangun dari tidurku dan menemukan diriku masih di pemakaman.

_**Aku pasti tertidur tadi malam, **_pikirku

Aku melihat sekelilingku. Hari sudah pagi, tapi matahari belum terbit.

_**Sekitar jam 4. Aku masih punya banyak waktu sebelum pendaftaran akademi dimulai.**_

Aku beranjak dari tempatku. Memberikan ucapan selamat tinggal terakhir untuk orang tuaku, dan pergi dari pemakaman. Berjalan pulang ke rumah.

Aku berjalan melewati desa. Banyak pedagang yang bersiap membuka tokonya. Seperti biasa, setiap kali mereka melihatku, mereka memberikanku tatapan tajam yang bercampur dengan marah dan benci. Aku mengabaikannya. Beruntung, hanya sedikit penduduk yang sudah bangun jam segini, sehingga tidak begitu banyak tatapan tajam yang mereka lemparkan ke arahku. Namun, tetap saja, semua itu cukup untuk menyakitiku.

Aku sampai di rumahku. Bukan apartemen, tapi rumah lamaku. Sandaime sudah menawarkanku tempat untuk tinggal, dimanapun yang aku suka. Aku ingin pindah, tapi ada sesuatu jauh di lubuk hatiku yang melarangku untuk meninggalkan rumah ini. Rumah yang dipenuhi oleh kenangan indah masa kecilku. Entah kenapa, aku merasa rumah ini terlalu berharga untuk ditinggalkan. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang sulit ditinggalkan. Aku hanya ingin menghidupkan kenangan itu, tidak pernah ingin melupakannya, mengabaikannya bersama debu dan kegelapan. Itulah satu-satunya alasan yang menghentikan keinginanku untuk pindah.

Aku masuk ke dalam rumahku. Berjalan menuju kamarku yang terletak tepat di sebelah kamar ayahku. Dulu, aku sangat lega kamarku terletak disebelahnya. Jika aku ketakutan karena badai atau mengalami mimpi buruk, aku dapat pergi ke kamar ayahku dan tidur disebelahnya. Ia akan memelukku dan membelai rambutku dengan halus sampai aku tertidur pulas. Namun sekarang, itu berbeda. Setiap kali aku pergi ke kamarku, aku harus melewati kamarnya. Kamar tempat ayahku dibunuh. Aku benci kamar ini. Bukan karena ini kamar ayahku, namun karena kamar ini membawa memori yang selalu ingin kulupakan dalam hidupku. Darah yang awalnya merah, sekarang sudah mengering dan meninggalkan bekas di lantai kayu. Tak dapat dihilangkan. Semakin membuatku membenci kamar ini

Aku masuk ke kamarku dan membaringkan tubuhku sebentar di kasur yang empuk. Tubuhku terasa pegal, mungkin karena tidur di tanah tadi malam. Aku melihat ke arah jam bekerku.

_**Jam 5, **_pikirku. _**Pendaftaran dimulai jam 7.**_

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Karena waktunya masih lama, aku dapat mandi dengan santai. Selesai mandi, aku segera memakai pakaian sehari-hariku dan bersiap pergi keluar rumah. Sebelum itu, aku selalu melihat diriku di cermin untuk memastikan tidak ada hal aneh pada diriku. Saat aku memperhatikan bayangan diriku di cermin, aku terkejut. Yang kulihat bukanlah diriku, namun wajah ayahku. Sepasang mata onyx serupa dengan milikku menatapku dengan tajam. Aku hanya dapat terdiam, membeku seperti patung. Tiba-tiba muncul darah di wajahnya. Ya, _**darah**_. Cairan berwarna merah pekat itu mengalir dari wajahnya dan jatuh ke lantai. Setetes demi setetes, cairan itu membanjiri kamarku hingga ke mata kaki. Darah mengalir dari kedua telapak tanganku. Membuatku semakin tenggelam dalam kolam darah. Keringat yang mengalir dari kepalaku kini berubah menjadi darah. Darah dimana-mana. Aku tenggelam dalam kolam darah. Tak bisa bergerak, tak bisa bernapas, tak bisa-

_**Berhenti berhalusinasi, Kakashi! **_ Pikiranku berteriak kepadaku, menyadarkanku dari dunia mengerikan itu. Aku membuka mataku. Keringat dingin mengalir disekujur tubuhku. Aku memperhatikan bayanganku dicermin. Wajahku, bukan ayahku. Aku merasa lega, tapi tetap saja pikiranku terus mengulang-ulang kejadian tadi. Membuat otot-ototku merasa tegang dan tak dapat menenangkan diriku. Walaupun aku benci mengakuinya, tapi aku memang terlihat _**mirip**_ dengan ayahku.

Aku melihat lagi bayanganku di cermin. Ayahku. Ia berdarah lagi. Tangannya seolah-olah keluar dari cermin dan bergerak menuju wajahku. Aku ketakutan. Sangat ketakutan. Seluruh tubuhku gemeteran. Aku menghancurkan cermin itu dan jatuh terduduk di lantai. kedua tanganku menggenggam rambutku dengan erat. Mataku melebar tapi tidak mengeluarkan air mata sedikitpun. Lututku kulipat dan kudekapkan di dadaku. Mulutku terbuka lebar, tapi tak ada satu katapun yang terucap.

_**Aku mirip dengan ayahku **_kalimat itu terulang-ulang di pikiranku. _**Aku sangat mirip dengannya. **_

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan diriku. Setelah berhasil, aku beranjak dari tempatku dan pergi ke kamar ayahku. Aku sampai di depan pintunya dan ketakutanku muncul kembali. Pikiranku membawaku kembali ke kejadian malam itu. Saat aku membuka pintu ini dan menemukan tubuhnya terbaring di lantai. Dingin. Tak bernyawa. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. berusaha membuang ingatan itu dari pikiranku. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, aku memegang pegangan pintu itu dan membukanya dengan pelan. Aku bernapas lega. Tidak ada tubuh ayahku, namun bekas darahnya masih dapat terlihat jelas di lantai.

Aku mengabaikan bekas darah itu dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian. Setelah beberapa lama mencari, akhirnya aku menemukan apa yang kuinginkan. Aku segera pergi keluar dari ruangan itu dan menutup pintunya dengan rapat sebelum pikiranku terhanyut dalam memori malam itu lagi.

Aku memperhatikan bayanganku di air. Wajahku, bukan ayahku. Sebuah masker menutupi wajahku sampai ke hidung. Walau masih terlihat mirip dengan wajahnya, setidaknya bayangan wajahnya yang dialiri darah itu tidak muncul lagi.

Aku berjalan keluar rumahku, menghirup udara pagi yang segar. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju Ichiraku. Aku dapat merasakan tatapan para penduduk ketika melihatku. Walaupun sudah memakai masker, mereka masih melemparkan tatapan yang sama kepadaku. Aku juga dapat mendengar bisikan mereka. Karena tidak tahan, aku mempercepat langkahku menuju Ichiraku, satu-satunya tempat dimana aku diperlakukan dengan baik.

Seperti biasa, Teuchi menyapaku dengan ramah. Walaupun dia terlihat sedikit heran karena aku memakai masker, ia tidak bilang apa-apa. Ia langsung membuat pesananku. Karena aku salah satu dari pelanggan setianya, ia tahu pesanan favoritku.

Setelah selesai makan, aku membayar harga ramen yang telah kumakan tadi. Namun ia menolaknya. "Kau bisa menyimpannya, Kakashi" katanya menolak uangku dengan senyum sedih di wajahnya. Aku dapat melihat jelas tatapan kasihan yang menghiasi kedua matanya. Aku hanya berterimah kasih dan pergi dari Ichiraku.

* * *

Aku menatap langit pagi, berusaha memperkirakan jam berapa sekarang.

_**Matahari sudah terbit dan hari sudah hampir terang. **_pikirku sambil mengamati langit. _**Sudah hampir jam 7. Aku harus bergegas.**_

Menebak jam dengan membaca langit memang keahlianku. Ayahku selalu memperingatkanku untuk pulang ke rumah paling lambat jam 6. Karena aku tidak ingin pulang sebelum jam itu dan juga tidak ingin melanggar perintah ayahku, aku mulai menebak jam. Awalnya agak meleset sedikit. Namun akhirnya tebakanku pas, sehingga aku dapat sampai di rumah tepat jam 6.

Aku segera berlari menuju akademi. Sesuai dugaanku, disana sudah ramai. Banyak orang tua yang menemani anaknya mendaftar. Sesuai penglihatanku, aku hanya satu-satunya anak yang tidak didampingi siapapun.

Tanpa kusadari, aku memperhatikan mereka. Mereka terlihat sangat senang sambil memegang tangan orang tuanya. Orang tuanya pun terlihat sangat bangga.

_**Seandainya orang tuaku masih hidup... **_pikirku sambil memperhatikan mereka. _**Aku heran jika mereka akan bangga padaku atau tidak.**_

Aku sedikit terkejut ketika merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh pundakku. Aku membalikkan badan dan melihat Sandaime tersenyum ke arahku.

"Kau ingin mendaftar kan?" tanyanya dengan halus kepadaku.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

Sandaime berjalan ke arah tempat pendaftaran dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia mendaftarkanku, aku dapat merasakan tatapan tajam dari salah satu guru akademi tempatku mendaftar. Karena itu, aku memegang tangannya dengan erat dan menyembunyikan diriku di belakangnya.

Sandaime sepertinya menyadari hal ini. Ia membalas tatapan tajam guru akademi itu dan membuatnya fokus kepadanya. Aku bernafas lega, namun tetap tidak ingin melepaskan peganganku.

Setelah mendaftar, Sandaime mengantarkanku pulang ke rumahku. Ia memberiku uang untuk membeli peralatan yang kubutuhkan. Aku menerima uang itu dan berterimah kasih kepadanya. Ia hanya tersenyum dan berkata "Masker itu sangat cocok denganmu Kakashi." Setelah itu, ia pergi menghilang dari hadapanku dengan sebuah kepulan asap.

* * *

**A/N : Next chapter : Kakashi meet Rin!**

**Tolong review nya~**


	4. Chapter 4 : Death?

**A/N : Yah.. setidaknya masih bisa update chapter 4. Tapi setelah ini, mungkin author tidak akan buka fanfic dulu. Fokus UKK. Sebenarnya chapter ini udah ada terlalu lama di Doc Manager, namun karena belum selesai, belum di update deh. Sekaligus refreshing habis belajar, author memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan chapter ini. Baiklah, gak usah basa-basi lagi, selamat membaca~**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning! : Kakashi mungkin akan sedikit OOC. **

* * *

Chapter 4 : Death?

Perang dunia ketiga sedang berlangsung. Konoha yang membutuhkan banyak shinobi untuk memenangkan perang, menurunkan kriteria umur untuk masuk akademi menjadi 6 tahun. Dan masa belajar di akademi menjadi 1 tahun. Aku heran, di tengah perang seperti ini, kenapa mereka masih dapat tertawa? Kenapa orang tua mereka masih dapat tersenyum melihat anak mereka mulai memasuki medan perang? Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Peperangan di anggap mainan. Mereka belum pernah melihat darah, atau bagaimana rasanya membunuh orang.

**_Shinobi._ **Bukan hanya sekedar gelar semata. Shinobi, adalah ninja yang bersedia mengorbankan nyawanya, demi desa dan negaranya. Dunia shinobi, dipenuhi dengan darah dan kematian. Dan mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka dengan ringan kedalam dunia yang belum mereka ketahui.

Aku hanya dapat duduk di ayunan depan akademi, sendiri dalam bayangan. Aku hanya dapat memperhatikan mereka, bermain dan berlari dengan riang. Tak tau apa-apa dengan apa yang berada di depan mereka.

Aku berbeda dengan mereka. Aku mengerti perang, dan apa arti shinobi itu. Aku sudah membunuh, dan rasa lengket darah di tanganku masih terasa. Masa kecilku sudah hancur dan hanya kegelapan yang terlihat di mataku. Sedangkan mereka masih dapat melihat cahaya. Cahaya yang menunggu untuk dihancurkan kegelapan. Mereka masih polos. Anak-anak polos yang akan dihancurkan oleh perang.

Aku menggerakkan ayunanku ke depan dan ke belakang dengan pelan. Mataku tertuju ke tanah. Kepalaku tertunduk sehingga rambut perakku jatuh menutupi mataku.

**_Seminggu lagi,_ **pikirku. _**Seminggu **__**lagi sebelum hari kelulusan. Seminggu lagi sebelum menuju medan perang.**_

Untuk sesaat, aku menghentikan ayunanku. Kejadian malam itu terlintas di pikiranku. Saat aku menemukan tubuh ayahku. Saat aku melakukan pembunuhan pertamaku.

Di medan perang hanya ada darah dan jasad shinobi. Jutaan shinobi tanpa nama yang mengorbankan nyawanya untuk Konoha. Jutaan genin polos yang tergeletak di tengah medan perang.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, berusaha mengusir bayangan itu dari pikiranku. _**Tidak, **_pikirku. _**Aku tidak akan mati di medan perang! Tidak sebelum menepati janjiku!**_

Aku terbangun dari pikiranku sendiri saat telinga sensitifku menangkap bunyi langkah kaki ke arahku. Apakah itu guru yang ingin memarahiku? atau murid yang ingin menggangguku?

Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Mataku terkunci dengan sepasang mata hazel yang sangat indah. Untuk beberapa saat, aku hanya dapat diam menatapnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang gadis yang berada di hadapanku.

"Suara yang sangat indah.." gumamku.

"Hm?" tanya gadis itu dengan ekspresi bingung menghiasi wajahnya.

"Eh maaf! A-Aku hanya... tidak menyadari kau berada di sini.." jawabku gugup. Aku dapat merasakan wajahku memerah. Untung karena maskerku, gadis itu tidak tahu.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum. Awalnya kukira senyum itu palsu. Namun aku menyadari kalau dia benar-benar tersenyum. Sebuah senyuanm yang sangat indah. "Aku melihat kau sendirian disini. Kau sedang apa?"

" Eh, aku hanya..." Aku memutar otakku, berusaha mencari jawaban. Entah kenapa, aku merasa gugup dan tidak bisa berpikir lurus. Aku melihat wajah gadis itu. Dapat terlihat jelas kalau dia terlihat bingung.

"... melihat mereka bermain"

Gadis itu tertawa kecil. Aku mengambil kesempatan ini untuk memperhatikan wajahnya. Rambut coklat sebahu, sepasang mata hazel, dan tato persegi ungu di kedua pipinya.

**_Sungguh cantik..._ **pikirku.

"Namaku Nohara Rin. Siapa namamu?" Suara gadis itu sedikit membuatku terkejut. Aku melihat, gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya ke arahku.

"Namaku Kakashi.." jawabku sambil menggenggam tangannya. "..Hatake Kakashi"

Gadis itu sedikit terkejut. Aku segera melepaskan genggaman tanganku. Aku kira, ia akan marah dan langsung pergi dari hadapanku. Namun tidak, ia tersenyum. Senyuman asli. Tidak terlihat kemarahan dalam sepasang mata hazelnya itu.

"Sebenarnya.." ia berkata pelan. Mata hazelnya tertuju ke tanah. Senyum yang berada di wajahnya diganti dengan ekspresi sedih. "..orang tuaku tidak mengizinkanku berteman denganmu. Aku tidak tahu alasannya. Aku kira kau anak yang nakal, tapi.." Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya. Sepasang hazel terkunci dengan sepasang onyx. Dan ia tersenyum lagi.

"..kau terlihat seperti anak baik Kakashi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa orang tuaku membencimu. Tapi aku senang berkenalan denganmu."

Aku terkejut dengan kata-katanya. **_Ia.. senang berkenalan denganku?_** pikirku, tak percaya.

"Maukah kau berteman denganku?" tanya gadis itu. Aku hanya dapat terdiam, mendengar kata-katanya. _**Teman?. Ia ingin aku.. menjadi temannya?**_**_  
_**

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya aku menjawab.

"Ya.. Aku mau."

Gadis itu terseyum dan segera menarik tanganku. "Ayo!"

"Eh? Kemana?"

Rin tidak menjawab. Ia terus menarikku ke arah sebuah bangku di depan akademi.

"Daripada duduk di ayunan itu sendirian, lebih baik kau duduk disini." katanya sambil mengajakku duduk di sebelahnya. Kami berdua duduk dalam keheningan, masing - masing tidak tahu ingin berkata apa. Aku menyadari kalau Rin tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Seketika itu juga, aku merasakan pipiku sedikit memerah.

"Rin?"

Gadis itu menoleh kepadaku. Pipinya seketika memerah ketika ia melihat tangannya.

"Ma-Maafkan aku" Ia segera menarik tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dari balik maskerku.

Entah kenapa, aku menikmati suasana ini. Padahal aku baru saja bertemu dengannya, dan ia dapat membuatku merasa nyaman berada di sampingnya.

Sebenarnya, aku sudah sering melihatnya di akademi. Bahkan, aku sekelas dengannya. Namun, ini pertama kalinya aku berkenalan dengannya. Ia adalah teman pertamaku. Tidak ada murid lain di akademi yang peduli denganku, kecuali dia. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah ayahku mati, aku merasa senang.

Namun, tiba-tiba ada seorang pria tinggi berambut coklat berjalan ke arahku dan Rin. Aku menoleh ke arah Rin, dan gadis itu terlihat tegang. Aku menoleh ke arah pria itu lagi. Dari raut wajahnya, aku tahu bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Rin! Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya? Cepat pulang! Jangan pernah bermain dengannya lagi!" kata pria itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, karena itu aku hanya diam. Rin bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berteriak ke arah pria itu.

"Tapi Ayah, dia tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Dia baik, dan-"

"DIA ITU SAMPAH! AYAHNYA LAH YANG MEMBUAT KITA DALAM KONDISI SEPERTI INI! AYAHNYA LAH YANG MENYEBABKAN PERANG BERTAMBAH PANJANG! SEHARUSNYA IA MATI BERSAMA AYAHNYA!"

Aku terkejut dengan perkataan pria itu. Aku menggenggam tanganku dengan erat dan menggigit bibirku hingga berdarah. Sakit. Aku tak tahan lagi. Apa yang kulakukan? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dan ayahku melakukan hal yang benar. Kenapa mereka seperti ini?

"Kakashi.." Rin melihat ke arahku dengan cemas. Tangannya bergerak ke arah bahuku, namun pria itu menarik tangannya dan menariknya menjauh dariku. Lalu aku merasa diriku terangkat dengan kerah bajuku dan di hantamkan ke batang pohon. Sakit. Tapi itu tak ada bandingannya dengan rasa sakit di dalam diriku.

Aku mendengar Rin berteriak dengan cemas, memohon untuk tidak menyakitiku. Pria itu tidak peduli. Sebuah pukulan keras menghantam wajahku. Aku berteriak kesakitan. Rin semakin cemas dan terus memohon ayahnya untuk berhenti. Namun, semua itu sia-sia. Pria itu tidak berhenti.

2 pukulan keras di sebelah kanan dan 2 di sebelah kiri.

Aku merasakan rahangku hancur.**_Berhenti_. **Aku memohon pria itu dengan tatapanku. _**Kumohon berhenti, aku tak tahan lagi. Sakit. Berhentiberhentiberhenti.**_

Dan akhirnya semua itu berhenti. Pria itu membantingku ke tanah dengan kasar dan berteriak, "JANGAN PERNAH MENYENTUH PUTRIKU LAGI, SAMPAH!"

Rin segera berlari ke arahku namun pria itu langsung menariknya pergi. Ia berteriak ke arahku. Meronta-ronta berusaha berlari ke sampingku. Namun sia-sia. Aku ataupun dia seperti sebuah semut di tangan pria itu.

Dengan seluruh tenaga yang kupunya, aku berusaha bangun dan melihat ke arah Rin. Aku memberikan senyum terbaikku kepadanya, berusaha memberitahunya bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Semua baik-baik saja. Ia tidak perlu khawatir. Namun, aku menyadari bahwa yang terbentuk di kedua pipiku hanyalah sebuah senyuman yang rusak.

* * *

Aku memegang benda itu di kedua tanganku. Sebuah tanto. Darah ayahku masih terlihat di benda itu. Benda inilah yang membuat ayahku seorang pahlawan, namun benda ini juga yang membunuhnya.

Aku memperhatikan tanto itu. Ujungnya yang lancip memantulkan cahaya bulan. Terlihat sangat menggiurkan seperti emas. Tidak, sebuah kunci. Kunci berharga yang sangat langka. Kunci berharga untuk mengakhiri semua penderitaan ini.

Hanya satu tusukan. Satu tusukan dan dunia terkutuk ini akan berakhir. Satu tusukan dan penderitaan ini akan hilang. Satu tusukan dan aku akan mati.

_**dan aku akan melihat wajah ayah dan ibuku yang sangat ingin kutemui. **_

Aku mengayunkan tanto itu ke depan dan belakang kemudian mengarahkannya ke perutku. Bersiap-siap mendorongnya masuk menembus tubuhku. _**Apakah itu sakit? **_Namun rasa sakitku di dunia ini melebihi rasa sakit satu tusukan ini.

Aku mulai menyentuhkan ujungnya ke perutku. Dingin, meskipun tubuhku tertutup pakaian. Aku menarik napasku dalam-dalam dan mulai mendorong tanto itu perlahan. Darah mulai keluar dari perutku. Namun itu tidak cukup. Lebih dalam. Aku mendorong tanto itu lagi. Sakit, tapi berusaha ku tahan. **_Setidaknya setelah ini aku akan mati._**

Namun tiba-tiba tanganku terhenti dan sebuah bayangan muncul di pikiranku.

Bayangan gadis itu,

Rin.

_**Apa yang akan ia pikirkan jika melihatku seperti ini?**_

Bayangan senyumannya terlintas di pikiranku. Sebuah senyuman yang sangat indah. Senyuman yang ingin terus kulihat. Senyuman yang memberiku cahaya ditengah kegelapan.

Kemudian, aku membayangkannya wajahnya ketika ia melihatku seperti ini. Marah, sedih, dan kecewa. Memang aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang orang lain pikirkan terhadapku, namun entah kenapa, aku tidak ingin ia merasa kecewa karena aku. Pikiran dan tanganku saling bertarung. Mendorong tanto ini, atau mengeluarkannya?

Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan janjiku. Janji yang telah kubuat. Janji yang harus kutepati.

_**Aku akan membuktikan kalau ayahku seorang pahlawan!**_

Ya, ayahku seorang pahlawan. Aku akan membuktikannya. Tidak, _harus _membuktikannya. Jika aku mati seperti ini, bukankah itu berarti aku seorang pecundang? Bukankah itu berarti ayahku bukan seorang pahlawan melainkan seorang pengkhianat seperti yang mereka bicarakan? Bukankah itu membuktikan bahwa perkataan mereka itu benar?

_**Tidak. Aku tidak ingin semua itu terjadi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan semua itu terjadi. **_

Aku melihat ke arah tanto yang menancap di perutku. Walaupun tidak terlalu dalam, aku tahu semua sudah terlambat. Aku sudah kehilangan terlalu banyak darah. Dan menarik tanto itu keluar hanya akan membuat semakin banyak darah terbuang dan aku..

..akan mati.

Tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan semua ini terjadi. Jika aku akan mati, aku tidak ingin tanto ini berada di tubuhku. Dengan seluruh tenaga yang kupunya, aku menarik tanto ini keluar dari tubuhku. Darah semakin banyak keluar dari lukaku. Memang sebuah pilihan bodoh, tapi aku tak bisa hanya diam menunggu hingga kematianku datang.

Aku jatuh ke lantai yang dipenuhi darah. _**Darahku.**_Aku sudah tidak punya tenaga maupun darah lagi. Aku mulai merasa dingin di sekujur tubuhku dan kesadaranku mulai semakin jauh. Aku berusaha membuka mataku. Aku tidak ingin mati. Walaupun aku tahu semua sudah terlambat, aku berusaha bertarung dengan kematianku.

Kulitku semakin dingin dan kelopak mataku semakin berat. Akhirnya, aku sudah tak dapat menahannya lagi dan membiarkan kedua mataku tertutup. Darah sudah berhenti mengalir dari lukaku dan kesadaranku sudah meninggalkan tubuhku yang dingin tak bernyawa tergeletak di dalam kolam darah.

_**Apakah ini rasanya mati?**_

* * *

**A/N : Pasti pada bingung dengan monster di tubuhnya Kakashi kan? Tenang saja! Akan dibahas di chapter berikutnya! **

**Chapter 5 : Chizuru, The White Wolf. Silahkan ditonton di bioskop terdekat (lah?)**


	5. Chapter 5 : Chizuru, The White Wolf

**A/N : Ada yang sudah baca Naruto chapter 681? Pasti sudah kan? Nah, chapter itulah yang menginspirasi author tentang kelanjutan fanfic ini. Makanya chapter ini author edit. Gak semuanya kok, cuma akhirnya doang. Penasaran? atau gak? Yah sudahlah, selamat membaca~**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Chapter 5 : Chizuru, The White Wolf

Kakashi membuka kedua mata onyxnya dan menemukan dirinya terbaring di dalam cairan aneh. Cairan kental berwarna merah dengan bau yang familiar. _**Darah.**_

Ia bangun dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Aneh. Ia bukan berada di dalam rumahnya, namun berada di sebuah kegelapan. Ia menyadari bahwa darah sebanyak itu bukan miliknya. Luka yang seharusnya berada di perutnya sudah tiada begitu pula dengan tanto yang berada di tangannya.

Kakashi berdiri dan mulai berjalan tanpa tujuan. Ia tidak tahu ia berada dimana, namun insting menyuruhnya berjalan. Tempat ini terlalu gelap, bahkan ia tidak dapat melihat tangannya sendiri. Dan cairan darah yang merendamnya sampai mata kaki itu membuatnya sulit untuk berjalan.

**"Hei.."**

Kakashi menoleh dan memperhatikan ke sekelilingnya. Tidak ada apa-apa. Namun ia yakin bahwa ia mendengar sebuah suara.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kakashi dengan tenang ke arah suara itu. Ia dibalas dengan sebuah tertawa kecil.

**"Jadi, kau tidak bisa melihatku ya? Kukira, aku akan dikurung di dalam jinchuuriki yang kuat, bukan anak kecil lemah sepertimu.."**

Kakashi tersentak. _"Jinchuuriki? Bukannya itu berarti..."_

"Apa yang kau maksud?"

**_"Heh, jangan berpura-pura seperti kau tidak tahu bocah. Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud."_**

Kakashi terkejut. Matanya melebar. Ia tahu apa yang suara itu maksud. Namun, hal itu sangat sulit dipercaya.

"Itu tidak mungkin.."

Suara itu tersenyum. Walaupun Kakashi tidak dapat melihatnya, ia dapat merasakan bahwa siapapun pemilik suara itu, ia tersenyum. Senyuman lebar dengan mulut besar penuh taring. Kakashi merasa lega bahwa ia tidak dapat melihatnya, namun takdir berkata lain..

Tempat yang gelap itu kini mulai bersinar. Tidak terlalu terang tapi cukup untuk melihat. Dihadapannya berdiri sebuah kurungan raksasa yang terbuat dari besi. Ditengah-tengahnya terdapat sebuah kertas segel. Dibalik kurungan itu terdapat kegelapan. Kakashi tahu bahwa pemilik suara itu berada dibalik jeruji besi itu.

**"Semua mungkin terjadi.."**

Angin kencang berhembus ke arah Kakashi. Membawa suasana dingin mencekam disekujur tubuhnya. Walaupun sedikit takut, Kakashi berusaha untuk terlihat tidak merasakan apa-apa. Satu hal yang ia tahu, siapapun yang berada di dalam kurungan itu tidak dapat menyakitinya.

Suara langkah kaki mulai terdengar. Sosok itu perlahan-lahan mulai menampakkannya dirinya dari kegelapan. Saat ia sudah berada tepat di depan Kakashi, ia terkejut.

Seekor serigala putih berada di hadapannya. Mulutnya yang tersenyum lebar menampakkan deretan gigi-gigi taring raksasa. Nafasnya yang dingin seakan-akan membawa keringat dingin di sekujur tubuh Kakashi. Terlihat beberapa ekor dibelakangnya yang tidak dapat Kakashi hitung. Sepasang mata merah darahnya dipenuhi dengan kebencian seakan-akan pemiliknya muak dengan dunia yang telah membuatnya menderita. Kakashi terkejut ketika ia menyadari bahwa mata itu sangat mirip dengan miliknya. Seluruh kebencian tersembunyi dari kedua mata onyxnya yang sering ia lihat dari balik kaca. Mata makhluk di hadapannya itu, adalah matanya.

**"Aku, Chizuru no Okami.." **Kata serigala itu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke dekat jeruji besi tepat dihadapan Kakashi. Nafasnya yang dingin mengenai Kakashi, membuatnya merinding. Serigala itu tersenyum.

**"..aku adalah bijuu-mu."**

* * *

Kakashi terbangun. Keringat dingin mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan matanya terbuka lebar. Setelah beberapa menit menenangkan dirinya, ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Bukan di dalam kegelapan ataupun di depan kurungan raksasa, melainkan di dalam kamarnya.

Kakashi bernapas lega. Ia tidak ingin berada di tempat itu lagi. Namun, ia tahu bahwa itu bukan mimpi. Semua itu nyata. Serigala itu nyata. Ia seorang jinchuuriki dan serigala itu-

Ya ampun.

Serigala itu adalah bijuu-nya

_Tunggu, kenapa aku bisa menjadi jinchuuriki?_

Kakashi memutar otaknya. Mencari sebuah jawaban. Mungkin ia tidak mengerti tentang bijuu ataupun jinchuuriki. Namun setidaknya ia tahu sedikit. Bijuu adalah monster yang disegel di dalam seorang jinchuuriki. Dan jinchuuriki adalah orang yang dijadikan wadah untuk tempat penyegelan bijuu. Namun, kenapa ia menjadi seorang jinchuuriki? Semua tidak masuk akal. Seingatnya, tidak pernah ada yang pernah menyegel sesuatu di dalam dirinya. Seandainya ia disegel saat masih bayi, ia pasti pernah mendengar ayahnya berbicara tentang hal itu atau mengajarinya jurus untuk mengendalikannya. Namun ia tidak pernah. Tidak pernah sama sekali. Lalu, bagaimana bisa?

Kakashi memegang kepalanya sambil menutup matanya. Ia muak dengan semua ini. Kalau ia seorang jinchuuriki, kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahunya? dan kenapa ia tidak merasakannya sampai sekarang?

_Tunggu dulu, _

Kakashi segera membuka matanya ketika sesuatu muncul di otaknya. _Chakranya... sama dengan chakra malam itu._

Kakashi kembali memutar otaknya. Memori membawanya pada malam itu. Malam ketika ayahnya dibunuh. Malam ketika ia melakukan pembunuhan pertama tanpa jejak dengan chakra aneh itu.

_Ya, chakra itu!_

Chakra itu adalah chakra serigala itu. Chakra yang awalnya ia kira chakra perak milik klan Hatake. Memang sedikit aneh kenapa chakra itu begitu besar. Seingatnya, ayahnya yang sudah menguasai chakra itu tidak pernah menggunakannya sebesar itu. Namun ia tidak ingin memikirkannya karena membawa memori menyakitkan dan membiarkan hal itu berlalu begitu saja.

Sekarang ia tahu jawabannya.

Namun, semua itu tidak menjelaskan kenapa ia seorang jinchuuriki.

Kakashi menghela napas dan menyerah untuk memikirkannya. Jika ia ingin tahu jawabannya, ia harus mencari informasi. Untuk sekarang, ia harus melupakan masalah itu dan bangkit menjawab panggilan perutnya.

Ketika ia berdiri, ia menyadari sesuatu yang aneh.

Terdapat bercak darah di lantai,

dan sebuah tanto yang tergeletak di sebelahnya.

Kakashi terkejut ketika menyadari apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Ia segera mengecek perutnya. Bajunya sedikit sobek dan terdapat bercak darah yang sudah kering. Namun, kulitnya mulus seakan-akan tak pernah ada luka tusukan disana. Sulit dipercaya, namun Kakashi yakin bahwa tadi malam ia menusuk perutnya sendiri.

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

* * *

Ujian kelulusan akademi sudah berakhir dan pastinya, Kakashi lulus. Sebuah hitai-ate tergenggam erat di tangannya. Sepasang mata onyxnya mengamati anak murid lain yang sedang bersenang-senang bersama orang tuanya di depan akademi.

"Ayah, Ibu, lihat! Aku lulus!"

"Iya, kau benar-benar hebat."

"Kami bangga padamu."

Kakashi hanya dapat diam dan mengayunkan ayunannya ke depan dan belakang dengan pelan sambil memperhatikan salah satu orang tua murid memasangkan hitai-ate ke kepala anaknya. Mereka terlihat senang dan.. bangga.

Kakashi bertanya-tanya apakah suatu saat nanti ia akan diperhatikan dengan tatapan seperti itu. Tatapan yang berkata _"Kami bangga padamu", _atau diperlakukan seperti pahlawan dan bukan sebagai sampah.

Ia tidak tahu hal itu akan terjadi atau tidak. Dalam peperangan, ribuan shinobi muda mengorbankan nyawa di medan perang. Darah mereka bercampur dengan debu. Tidak ada waktu yang dapat dikorbankan untuk memakamkan mereka dengan penuh hormat. Bahkan tidak ada waktu untuk menangisinya.

Shinobi tanpa nama yang jasanya dilupakan begitu saja.

Ada kemungkinan besar, ia akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

Terbunuh dan terlupakan.

Kakashi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin menjadi seperti mereka. Ia ingin namanya disebut-sebut di masa depan sebagai seorang pahlawan walaupun tubuhnya tidak akan ada untuk merasakannya. Ia tidak ingin terbunuh di medan perang dan terlupakan. Ia harus menjadi kuat.

Tak berapa lama, halaman depan akademi yang tadinya ramai kini menjadi sepi. Satu persatu, orang tua dan anaknya pulang ke rumah masing-masing, meninggalkan Kakashi yang sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempat duduknya.

Ia terus menerus duduk di tempatnya sambil memperhatikan tanah. Matahari mulai terbenam dan ia tahu saat itu juga ia harus pulang. Ayahnya akan menunggunya di rumah dan menyambutnya dengan hangat- _setidaknya jika ia masih hidup. _Namun karena ia sudah tiada, tidak akan ada seorangpun yang akan menantinya di rumah. Jadi, untuk apa buru-buru pulang hanya untuk disapa oleh kegelapan?

Kini matahari sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam dan bulan menggantikan perannya di angkasa. Kakashi mulai berjalan pelan menuju rumahnya di bawah cahaya bulan. Ia merasakan energi aneh yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. Perutnya terasa panas seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang memberontak ingin keluar. Memang ada, karena itu Kakashi berusaha menahannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

* * *

Chizuru tersenyum dibalik jeruji besi tempat ia dikurung. Memang waktu yang paling tepat untuk mengambil alih jinchuuriki-nya adalah saat bulan purnama. Namun, itu bukan satu-satunya alasan ia melakukannya. Ia melakukannya untuk mengetes Kakashi. Dan sejauh ini, sang Hatake terakhir itu mampu menahan seperempat dari chakranya. Hal yang sangat sulit dipercaya dari anak berumur 7 tahun. Senyuman yang tertera di wajahnya itu kini semakin melebar.

**"Menarik." **Ia tertawa kecil. **"Aku memang tidak boleh meremehkannya."**

Kakashi sudah tak dapat menahan chakranya lagi dan saat itu juga Chizuru menarik chakranya.

20 menit.

Kakashi dapat menahan hampir setengah dari chakranya sampai 20 menit. Chizuru tersenyum. Ia tidak ingin merusak jinchuuriki-nya ini. Semakin kuat jinchuuriki-nya, ia juga akan semakin kuat dan tertarik untuk tetap tinggal dalam tubuhnya.

**"Lagipula, rumah yang bagus idaman semua orang kan? Apalagi jika rumah itu dapat memberi kekuatan." **

Chizuru tertawa kecil lalu menutup matanya. _**"Hatake Kakashi. Sepertinya kau masih punya banyak hal yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku."**__**  
**_

* * *

**A/N : Author nyari di GT (taukan singkatannya apa) bahasa Jepangnya serigala itu Okami. Tapi, pas nge-search gambar di google, ketemunya Okami yang di game (gak tau namanya). Yah, yang penting sama-sama serigala. Lupakan tentang itu, btw author lagi berusaha mengembangkan penulisan fanfic. Jadi gimana? semakin baguskah? atau buruk? Tolong reviewnya sehingga author tahu apa komentar kalian tentang fanficnya dan dapat memperbaiki diri :D**


End file.
